Poster
A poster is any piece of printed paper designed to be attached to a wall or vertical surface. It is often used to promote events, people, or even ideals. Usage Posters have been used in many locations for various purposes. Some examples include: * Pin-ups, sometimes in lockers (Groznyj Grad, , Big Shell, Mother Base, M21). * Propaganda, sometimes for recruitment purposes (Soviet Army, private military companies). * Illustrating personal interests (Hal Emmerich's laboratory on Shadow Moses Island). * Creating distractions (Diamond Dogs). Behind the scenes [[file:VI SovietPoster TPP.png|thumb|Soviet disguise poster for the cardboard box in The Phantom Pain. It says "НАША СОЛИДАРНОСТЬ СОКРУШИТ ЗАГОВОРЩИКОВ!" The Russian's closest translation is "OUR SOLIDARITY WILL CRUSH CONSPIRATORS!"]] Posters appear in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty as Easter eggs in both the Tanker and Plant Chapters. Lockers featuring posters of gravure models can be "kissed" by the player character with the First Person View button, when hiding inside them. In the Tanker Chapter, knocking on the gravure model poster on an open locker door will emit a "bouncing" sound if the player character's hand strikes the bikini top, whereas striking the bikini briefs will initiate the Alert phase and draw enemy soldiers if any are nearby. Aside from these, the Japanese teaser poster for the game also made a cameo appearance in the latter chapter. Posters appear in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, the GameCube remake of Metal Gear Solid. One of the posters in the Armory depicts a skeletal figure wearing centurion armor, alluding to Pious Augustus, the main antagonist of the game Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, which like The Twin Snakes was made by Silicon Knights. Posters appear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, such as one in the M21 drone cockpit featuring a Japanese woman, as well as during a scene where Naked Snake hides Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov's body inside a locker. The woman on the poster in the former is Yumi Kikuchi, a gravure model who is an old acquaintance of series creator Hideo Kojima. The latter features a poster of Raiden as he appears in Metal Gear Solid 2, an indirect reference to the similarities between Raikov and Raiden (as Raikov was deliberately made in Raiden's likeness due to Raiden's controversial reception in his debut game). Kikuchi's posters also appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. In at least the HD Edition as well as Snake Eater 3D, there is also a poster of Tamika Laurel Rawson in the prison area of Groznyj Grad.https://twitter.com/HEITAIs/status/827868979964239873 In Graniny Gorki Lab B1 there are two posters illustrated by Hiro Usuda, and there was at least one poster of Zone of the Enders. ggwueVl.jpg MIMD440.jpg 5EKqqWO.jpg Owing to the PMCs playing a major role in Metal Gear Solid 4, the PMCs Praying Mantis and Raven Sword are shown to have posters advertising the company in Act 1 and Act 3, respectively. The only ones of the five PMCs (six if one counts their mother company Outer Heaven) to not have any printed advertisements are Werewolf (due to the location Werewolf's operating at in Act 4, Shadow Moses Island, lacking any people present to advertise the company), Otselotovaya Khvatka (owing to it not actually fighting against Solid Snake in any of the game's five acts), and Outer Heaven itself (due to it existing in secret). While Pieuvre Armement lacks posters advertising its company in Act 2, it does make use of billboards advertising the company in its place. Aside from those, there were also several gravure posters in the game, including those from Kikuchi as well as Akina Minami. During the revisit to Shadow Moses in Act 4, the poster from The Twin Snakes makes a cameo where it is barely held up while the original poster from Metal Gear Solid is seen behind it. In Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, the Poster has a bigger role in the game, acting as a form of camouflage that can be applied to the Cardboard Box. Posters can be used to fool enemy soldiers, resulting in them saluting those that depict superior officers, or ogling those depicting women, causing a distraction that the player character can use to escape or to take them out. The posters will only trick the enemy if the player remains still in the appropriate stance for the poster they're using. Soldiers may eventually figure out that they've been staring at a poster if they've been looking at it for a long time. The model on the Glamor Model bait posters is Tamika Laurel Rawson, who previously appeared in the HD and 3D versions of Metal Gear Solid 3. Oddly enough, even though the poster found in Africa is implied to be an advertisement for Zero Risk Security, the soldier on it will still affect even soldiers from Rogue Coyote and Contract Forces of Africa. Mother Base features some posters on the Command and Animal platforms featuring an idol singer named Paz. If Venom Snake takes the Paz posters down several times, a random Diamond Dogs soldier will remark, "Hey, who keeps taking down my posters? Those cost a lot!" when Snake returns to the base. Dmw7YWdUYAAcshU.jpg|Japanese promotional poster for the game in MGS2. C6kjeVPVsAAV_2P.jpg C6kjhczV0AAluNV.jpg C6kjtIZVoAAG72s.jpg C6kjuw3VoAAWL7q.jpg C30tXniUcAEnR37.jpg|Tamika Laurel Rawson poster in Metak Gear Solid 3. C30tZXNVYAEGJU8.jpg|Location of Tamika Laurel Lawson poster in Metal Gear Solid 3. VI IdolYPoster TPP.png|MGSV - Paz Idol bait poster. VI GlamorYPoster TPP.png|MGSV - Glamor Model bait poster. VI PFPoster TPP.png|MGSV - PF disguise poster. VI IdolXPoster TPP.png|MGSV - Paz Idol bait poster. VI GlamorXPoster TPP.png|MGSV - Glamor Model bait poster. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Metal Gear Solid V Category:Game secrets Category:Humour